miscritsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nathan900130
Welcome Hi, welcome to Miscrits! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flameling page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FantasyMiscrits (Talk) 23:20, 21 January 2011 Regarding the Elefauna pictures: I was still editing the page; I just uploaded the pictures before hand. --Youassassin 10:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Spams Yeah I've been blocking about two guys a day. I'm on it. --Youassassin 15:28, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Arena Reward Its the start of the new week at the arena, and I want to to see what the rewards are and everything, but the problem I am having is that it is still showing the rewards for last week. What do you think I should do?Dashmoo 08:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Obviously, they did not update yet. Nathan900130 22:28 May 1 2011 (UTC) Hickson Travis How do u defeat Hickson Travis? First of all, sign your freaken name and the time! I do not know who the hell are you, plus if you didn't sign your name you're most like an unregistered contributor. Read the guide before you do stuff properly in this wiki. About your question, facing him in the Forest or Gemma? [ Add Me Add me on facebook please!! my is Nhat Phan and tell me urs with the profile pic. First of all, make a new section when you do that, second, sign your username. my profile pic is the New Hollow Ichigo Mask. Nathan900130 17:58 May 26 2011 (UTC) Helping Hello, my name is Nic from the Wikia Content Team. I will be helping out on here this week. Hopefully clean up a lot of the vandalism etc, that seems pretty rampant throughout here. - Wagnike2 16:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your help, just remember the rules here: Anyone who do spams here will be blocked immediately. So, Im gonna grant you the bureaucrat status right now, no matter how little spams they've done, you need to block them for 1 year (as it was the maximum). This worked out really well, as every spammers now fear that if they do anything stupid they'll be blocked. Nathan900130 15:02 June 1 2011 (UTC) :* What are your opinions on your current skin/layout? I think it looks fine, but I'm suppose to give you a new skin. However, if you don't want a new skin then I obviously don't have to do it. Let me know. - Wagnike2 17:32, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nathan, Can u delete the suckest infernus page cuz it has offended many ppl who have and like infernus Hi there, I want to help with this wiki, but it looks like all the admins are inactive. I would like to have admin rights so I can delete some spam pages, etc. I'm pretty good with wikia sites (I made the Terra Monsters wiki) and I think I can get this one cleaned up. Thanks, Nconspicuous (talk) 13:04, December 6, 2012 (UTC)